Against All Odds
by Dani Potter
Summary: Quando seus olhares desgastados encontraramse na escuridão das celas foi simples definir: Tão como eu e tão diferente. Não valemos nada, sentimos nada, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo é muito pouco. [SB] Terceiro Lugar no desafio SB do fórum 3 Vassouras.


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Tia J.K. como vocês bem sabe e eu os uso sem fim lucrativos. Apenas o enredo da fic é meu.

* * *

**Against All Odds**  
_Por Dani Potter _

**N/A**: A fic não tem uma sequência cronológica e é necessariamente desse jeito desconexo mesmo. Espero que não esteja realmente muito confuso. E espero que gostem! E ganhou o terceiro lugar no VII challenge Sirius/Bellatrix do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. :D

* * *

"On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud,  
Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux."  
**Quelqu'un M'a Dit – Carla Bruni**

* * *

O vidro explodiu na parede. Ela encolheu-se no canto da cama. Ele ergueu os olhos brilhantes de raiva para ela e em dois passos alcançou a cama, atirando-se de joelhos a sua frente.

"Eu odeio. Odeio. Odeio".

Ele fechou os olhos. Algo rasgava dentro dele como uma ponta afiada que corria de um lado a outro em seu coração, fazendo sangrar e deixando cicatrizes, mas nunca matava definitivamente.

Não. Matar seria bondade. E eles pagavam a penitencia, afinal era errado.

Torto. Capenga. Distorcido. Bambo. Frouxo. Irracional.

Tudo que não fosse correto podia se enquadrar no caso deles. E o desespero que corria, o desespero que consumia, era o fogo que o inferno carregaria para sempre neles. Era o diabo em forma de tentação, em forma de homem, em forma de mulher.

Em forma de obsessão e paixão. Se é que essa fosse à palavra apropriada.

Seus lábios tremiam, suas mãos agarradas ao cabelo negro e despenteado da prima estavam trêmulas e ele sentia-se impotente. Gemeu, rosnou, bradou.

Não adiantou.

Ela ergueu as mãos, as unhas arranhando seus braços, tentando puxá-lo para si, necessitada.

Precisavam do contato de corpo com corpo, carne com carne, vida com vida, ódio com ódio. Sem razão, sem propósito, sem promessas,... sem futuro, sem ilusões.

E como dilacerava descobrir que importava mais, que era mais difícil.

A mulher forçou-o novamente para vir de encontro a si, e finalmente ele rendeu-se, deixando o corpo desabar sobre o dela, desfalecido e trêmulo de contato. As mãos dela encontraram seu cabelo, forçando, puxando, exigindo. Ele gemeu.

Um gemido que podia ter muitos significados, mas que para ele era um pedido. Um pedido para sempre, para nunca, para acabar com aquilo tudo.

Os lábios dela estavam agora em seu pescoço e em seus ombros, mordendo e sugando com força. Ele virou o rosto, encontrando o rosto dela ao lado do seu, os narizes se encostando por um breve período de tempo, as respirações ofegantes tocando o rosto um do outro e então um bater de narizes, um ruir de risadas não feitas e os lábios estavam juntos novamente.

Como veneno. Puro veneno. E fogo intenso.

Houve um tempo apenas com o toque, como uma lembrança de como era, de como podia provocar tantos estímulos e correntes elétricas por seus corpos o simples contato de suas peles, de seus lábios, e então a boca dela abriu-se deixando o caminho livre para que ele explorasse, abrandasse, fizesse o que queria.

Como ela nunca deixava. Apenas ali, apenas na irracionalidade... apenas com ele.

Exploraram um ao outro, as línguas se provocando, os lábios se movendo intensamente, o apertar do corpo um do outro mais forte, o jeito com que encaixavam, a mordida final antes de se separarem para tomar ar.

Ele sugou o ar com força, deixando o oxigênio penetrar como combustível para buscar da razão, mas não fez efeito algum quando os dedos hábeis estavam na barra de sua calça, puxando sua blusa, exigindo firmemente.

"Bella..."

Ele nunca a chamava assim, nunca. Era como se fossem íntimos tratar-se por apelidos, e eles nunca haviam sido, nem ao menos seriam. E quando viu que a palavra simplesmente fluíra de seus lábios, ele mordeu-os intensamente, separando-se dela e sentando-se de costas no outro lado da cama.

"Sirius" A voz era forte, rouca e fria. E o fazia estremecer quando amolecia, nem que fosse uma nota, para ele. "Vire-se".

Tão típico dela apresentar ordens, desejos, conclusões feitas. Só que ele estava furioso com tudo. Principalmente com sua fraqueza. Grande merda querer fugir de casa quando se é apenas um pirralho que acabara de declarar-se o grande babaca sentimental diante da prima.

Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, frustrado e bufando. Seu coração parecia martelar no peito como se fosse quebrar as costelas e cair no chão, ainda estimulado pela energia furiosa que ele conseguia exalar.

Mãos subiram por suas costas enquanto Bellatrix engatinhava para perto dele, apertando-o pela cintura e descansando o corpo contra suas costas. Sirius engoliu em seco.

"Vá embora, Bellatrix" exigiu, a voz pastosa e rouca "Nós já não temos mais o que fazer aqui juntos mesmo. E eu preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas".

"Você vai fazer essa estupidez, não é mesmo, seu moleque mimado? Bem típico!" Ela vociferou contra sua orelha "Fugir como um bezerrão que desmamou da mãe porque ela preferiu o outro filho!"

"Você não entende! Nunca entendeu! Não tente enxergar as coisas onde elas não estão, Bellatrix!"

Eles estavam brigando, as vozes subindo tons e notas e ainda assim abraçados. Ele olhando-a de soslaio e ela sussurrando provocadora contra sua orelha, o toque de tortura premeditado.

"E então é o que? Explique-se Sirius porque abandonar os Blacks, o nome e todo o respeito familiar por nada é certamente a maior besteira que você fará".

Bellatrix encarou-o e abriu um sorriso felino após uma pausa.

"E você realmente já fez diversas besteiras".

"Eu odeio tudo que pisa, que toca, que circula nessa lugar! Odeio!" Explodiu, empurrando-a e a prendendo na cama abaixo de si, os seus cabelos tocando no rosto dela. "Desde a minha maldita mãe até o maldito ar de putrefação que circula de tanta sujeira e falta de escrúpulo de sangues puros".

"Eu me sinto enjoado com a maneira que todos acham que são superiores porque tem um sangue mágico mais antigo! Garanto que um nascido-trouxa pode ser muito melhor do que certas pessoas aqui dentro, mas não! Não! Blacks são Blacks e nossa linhagem é pura. De que adianta se fede e o interior não vale de nada de tão podre?"

Ela ergueu-se nos cotovelos, tentando sair debaixo dele, mas Sirius impediu sua passagem e ela rangeu os dentes, fúria em seus olhos.

"É isso que você acha? É essa a coisa tão importante que vai fazê-lo ser um renegado, Sirius?" ela cuspiu para ele. "Sangues Ruins? Malditos sangues ruins?"

"Não os chame assim!"

Bellatrix riu. Ele odiava sua risada, seu tom maléfico e que dava um arrepio na espinha. Ela puxou o rosto de Sirius para mais perto com as duas mãos e colou a boca em sua orelha:

"Chamo. Grito. Extermino" Ele se retraiu. Ela riu e deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele, voltando a encará-lo nos olhos "Não precisa ser assim, Sirius. Deixe essa estupidez de lado, Sirius, deixe... Fique com o sangue, com o poder, com a ambição".

Ele fechou os olhos bem apertados, numa expressão de dor, e roçou seus lábios nos dela, sussurrando:

"Não me peça para ficar...".

"Não seja egocêntrico, não estou pedindo que fique...".

Ele interrompeu-a, mordendo seu lábio inferior e soltando-o lentamente.

"Não minta para mim, Bellatrix. E não minta para você. Para nós." Ele fechou os olhos por um instante e abriu-os para encará-la nos olhos na penumbra da noite em que o quarto se encontrava, o único e fraco rastro de luz vindo das ruas pouco iluminadas.

Ele pensou na ironia e que ao amanhecer nenhum deles estaria ali, talvez nem mesmo fossem se importar com o que acontecera, e nunca comentariam. Era um segredo, um poema, um pacto de sangue arrancado de lábios, de coração, de cicatrizes compartilhadas por rastros de dor, de físico, de tortura mental que haviam cavado um no outro.

"Ao amanhecer nós sabemos que não vai restar nada" disse.

"Nada é muito para o que temos, Sirius. E pouco para o não temos".

Ele sorriu e ela permitiu-se puxá-lo para si, colando seus lábios mais uma vez e rolando, deixando-os consumir no fogo dos desejos, na calada da noite, em um mar fundo e sem volta que eles não conheciam. E também não temiam.

Horas depois eles vestiram-se no silêncio, como se fosse banal e normal noites como aquela e as malas que Sirius carregava nas mãos.

Sirius parou no corredor ao lado de Bellatrix, puxou sua mão e encostou-a em seus lábios, um breve roçar. Parou e virou-se, sumindo escadas abaixo com malas e tudo, desejando não precisar voltar àquela casa. Bellatrix virou-se para o lado oposto, dirigindo-se a última porta do corredor e fechando-a atrás de si.

Nenhum dos dois ousou olhar para trás.

* * *

Era um dia típico de inverno: O vento forte uivava do lado de fora das casas, as chaminés expeliam a fumaça escura que indicava as lareiras acessas e reconfortantes nos interiores das casas, e os que se aventuravam a sair para a rua o faziam com casacos e mantas de lã.

Cores e formas piscando em verde, vermelho e amarelo nos enfeites das casas e das ruas. Tão natalino, tão tradicional como se esperaria e Bellatrix assistia impassível a tudo através da janela, sentada em um banquinho.

Festividades, alegria e o espírito de dar e receber que o natal exercia sobre o mundo era aterrorizador e trazia um brilho belo e de cobiça sem malícia aos olhos das crianças. Os olhos de Bellatrix traziam tédio e brilhavam apenas pelo reflexos das cores da rua em seus próprios olhos.

Grimmauld Place nº12 não estava enfeitada para as comemorações natalinas, não trazia desde um ramo verde de pinheiro até uma simples meia adornando as lareiras. Não. Como sempre eles passariam o natal como tradicionais, sem bobagens trouxas e enfeites coloridos e enjoativos. Bellatrix, como boa filha, boa sobrinha e uma das primeiras descentes compreendia há tudo muito bem e tirava sarro da irmã menor que ainda esperava ansiosa por encontrar uma meia cheia de presentes próxima a lareira.

As outras crianças estavam excitadas, ela sabia. Quase podia ouvi-las após o dia inteiro de gritarias e expectativa enquanto elas corriam pela rua com suas brincadeiras. Mas ela fora proibida de brincar com aqueles admiradores de sangues-ruins, eram má influência, sua mãe dissera.

Bellatrix acreditava e admirava a mãe e a tia intensamente. E esse era o principal motivo que ela mantinha-se sozinha enquanto os outros tentavam fazer amizades. Preferia a solidão, preferia o poder do silêncio e o poder de poder observar e saber de detalhes que as pessoas por estarem tão preocupadas com os outros não notavam.

Mas nesses últimos meses algo dentro dela estava esquisito. Era quase como que uma necessidade, um direito, um sentimento que brotava como uma semente que foi regada constantemente... e nada fora plantado, muito menos regado com carinho.

"Nhé nhé"

O barulho, ou o resmungo, chamou sua atenção e ela virou-se no banquinho, deixando a de observar a rua e olhando a avó chegar-se com um pequeno embrulho gorducho e com um sorriso de derreter corações de aço. O pequeno Sirius que completara um ano a poucos meses.

"Ohh... Bellatrix" a avó sacudiu a cabeça ao vê-la e entregou um novelo de lã para o pequeno brincar enquanto remexia na bolsa de costura "Ainda aí? A vizinhança é tão interessante assim? Por quê não foi brincar com Andrômeda?".

A menina fez uma careta e jogou os cabelos negros para trás, bufando.

"Sabe que não gosto das brincadeiras de Andie, vovó" respondeu, e então lançou um olhar de esguelha para a janela, a mesma paisagem através do vidro frio "Prefiro ficar aqui... sabia que os McCartney ganharam um gato novo?".

Inconscientemente os olhos da pequena garota de 5 anos e meio brilharam e ela segurou a borda do banco, balançando os pés que não alcançavam o chão. A avó notou a pequena mudança, balançando a cabeça consternada pela dificuldade que emoções brotavam naquela criança e pensou que ao passar dos anos isso não melhoraria.

Oh, a pequena Bellatrix. Ninguém se preocupava com o que a menina pensava ou gostava, nem os pais ou os tios, nem ao menos ela se preocupara, mas agora os estragos estavam transformando a pequena numa legítima Black. E numa adulta que sempre seria uma criança em seu fundo, em seu baú essencialmente fechado.

E gatos eram seu pequeno e desejoso segredo. Ela gostava de como eles moviam-se entre as casas na escuridão, no silêncio e na sobriedade de serem tão solitários.

A avó sorriu, tirando a lã da boca do pequeno Sirius e olhando a neta. Como ela, os gatos eram como Bellatrix. Ou Bellatrix fosse como os gatos, ela não sabia.

"É? E como é o gato deles?".

"Um gato preto, vovó" respondeu, a voz esganiçada "Preto e todo peludo, os olhos são amarelados e grandes como bolas de gude bem bonitas. E ele tem jeito de ser misterioso e preguiçoso".

Sirius riu, a boca sem dentes arreganhando-se e jogando-se para o lado, caindo no pequeno espaço da poltrona junto da avó. Rindo de ambos os netos a velha senhora ajeitou Sirius e balançou a cabeça para Bellatrix.

"E você acha que eles vão ficar bastante tempo com o gato?" Era sabido que os McCartney descartavam qualquer e pequena coisa que fosse antiga e perdesse a graça.

"Não sei, mas o gato ganhou uma cama de veludo negro, vovó" Os olhos tão negros e tão impenetráveis brilharam enquanto ela erguia-se para sentar-se no braço da poltrona da avó "Veludo negro. Como o vestido que a senhora me prometeu".

Ouve um momento de silêncio onde Sirius descobrira que desenrolar o novelo o faria ganhar diversos fios coloridos, Irma Black estava fazendo seu tricô e Bellatrix batia os dedos na perna, ao som de uma música em sua cabeça.

E então Bellatrix virou-se para a avó, de rosto fechado:

"A senhora vai me dar um vestido de veludo negro, não vai?".

Irma sorriu e ergueu os olhos para Bellatrix.

"Por que você merece o vestido, Bellatrix?".

Era uma pergunta de tudo ou nada. Ou a resposta certa era dada ou o vestido de veludo que a pequena Bellatrix tanto sonhava nunca existiria. Ela pensou e decidiu-se pela resposta mais lógica.

"Porque eu sou uma boa filha, uma boa neta e, principalmente, uma boa Black. Uma legítima".

A senhora riu e Bellatrix fechou a cara, pulando do braço do sofá, pronta para sair num rompante até seu banquinho, mas a mão da avó segurou-lhe pelo braço e a fez parar.

"Vire-se para mim, Bellatrix" a voz de Irma era forte e fria, como a de todo descendente leal poderia ser, reconheceu a jovem. Ela não ousou contestar e encarou a avó nos olhos tão azulados. "Bem melhor".

"Escute, e escute bem o que vou lhe falar, minha neta" ela pegou Sirius no colo e indicou o local ao seu lado para a jovem sentar-se, o que ela prontamente fez "Suas razões para ganhar o vestido são excelentes, mas não suficientes. Não é porque você não as preencha como deve, ou falte em alguma delas de algum modo, mas eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém porque de algum modo você é como eu".

Bellatrix respirou fundo e remexeu as mãos, como uma criança que ainda não consegue controlar-se completamente, por mais que tente. Ergueu os olhos para a avó e encontrou piscinas azuis profundas, insípidas e tão vazias de si mesma como ela. E entendeu.

"Eu sou como a senhora, vovó?".

"É tão parecida e tão diferente" ela parou, rindo ao ver Bellatrix abrir bem os olhos quando Sirius engatinhou para o seu colo e pendurou os braçinhos gorduchos em seu pescoço e ficou parado lá. "Alguém tem de merecer mais do que seu respeito e admiração, Bella. Alguém a quem você não respeite, alguém que você odeie, alguém que você queira para sempre e nunca mais".

"Alguém, minha querida. Alguém para o vestido de veludo ser mostrado e alguém para no final você conseguir guardar aqui" a avó apontou-lhe o coração e então sorriu "Como um pequeno segredo e um grande trunfo. Algo que mova o seu mundo, nem que seja por vingança. Você entende?".

Bellatrix balançou a cabeça, afirmando, e então deixou um sorriso brotar no canto de seus lábios e tocou a mão envelhecida da avó.

"Eu vou terei um motivo, vovó, e a senhora ficará orgulhosa de mim. Mais do que de todos eles".

A velha senhora sorriu e ergueu os olhos para a nora que estava parada à porta, observando-as, com sua filha Walburga logo atrás, lançando um olhar descuidado para o filho no colo da prima. Ergueu-se vagarosamente, pondo o cesto de tricôs no sofá ao lado.

Então as mulheres se pronunciaram:

"Irma, você tem um minuto?".

"Sinceramente, mamãe, precisamos que a senhora tome uma decisão conosco sobre o jantar...".

Olhou mais uma vez para os netos e então para as mulheres.

"Mas é claro. O que vocês precisam?".

E as três entraram na cozinha, cheia de vapores e odores. Bellatrix observou-as até tudo silenciar e deixou-se esticar de qualquer jeito desleixado sobre o sofá, o corpo de Sirius apoiado sobre o seu.

Deixou o olhar vagar pelo teto manchado da casa. Cada mancha provavelmente representava um momento que ela não conhecia, mas alguma ela mesma fizera. Até Sirius já teria alguma mancha ali.

Bellatrix baixou os olhos para o primo, encontrando machos de cabelos extremamente finos e em grande quantidade. Sem que pudesse impedi-los seus dedos já estavam correndo pelos fios calmamente enquanto o peito do primo subia suavemente.

"Criança estúpida" murmurou e então riu "Só o que você sabe fazer é comer e dormir, seu pestinha?".

Sirius choramingou, começando a acordar, e Bellatrix se xingou pela proeza que estava realizando em acordar uma criança. Sabia muito bem como elas eram quando acordadas subitamente já que Narcisa era alguns meses mais nova que Sirius, mas nada que pudesse mudar o significado.

Sentou-se melhor e ajeitou o primo para ficar sentado firmemente contra o encosto da poltrona enquanto ele esfregava a pequena mão no olho enquanto a espiava pelo outro. Ela fez uma careta e ele riu, a boca sem dentes se arreganhando num riso fino e típico de bebês.

"Ooooh merlin" resmungou "Seu desdentado, nem ao menos falar sabe".

O pequeno riu mais uma vez e então engatinhou até ela, pendurando-se felizmente em seu pescoço, fazendo barulhos esquisitos e cheios de "gus" e "gas" como qualquer bebê. Bellatrix achou-o hilário por estar conversando justo com ela e numa língua tão esquizofrênica.

"Pivete...".

Bella ergueu o olhar pela sala vazia, cheia de novelos de lãs, chupetas e sapatos espalhados e rolou os olhos ante a desorganização que apenas a avó e o primo menor conseguiam fazer e então seu olhar bateu na janela e os olhos arregalaram-se.

A janela estava ficando praticamente toda embaçada e o que permitia visibilidade mostrava os flocos esbranquiçados caindo do céu e amontoando-se nos parapeitos e telhados da casa.

Estava nevando!

Sentiu o impulso de erguer-se e ir rapidamente para a janela, mas o peso sobre si lembrou-a do primo. Pensou e resmungou, então segurou-o firmemente e andou com os passos mais rápidos que pode até o banquinho ao lado da janela. Esfregou o vidro com um paninho para limpá-lo e mordeu os lábios.

A neve era espessa e caía em turbilhões brancos sobre as ruas e dando o aspecto glaciado que envolvia o grosso do inverno. E Bellatrix amava o inverno, o frio de enregelar os ossos e o tom branco que a neve deixava por onde passava.

"Olhe, seu pequeno" ela virou o primo para a janela e indicou com o dedo para fora "É neve. A neve branquinha, fofa e gelada. Neve de inverno."

Sirius riu, babando-se todo e esticando as mãos para o vidro, espalmando-as nele e retirando rápido e olhando desconfiado, devido a temperatura. Esticou-se novamente e sentiu o frio, retirando-as rapidamente. E repetiu o ato mais algumas vezes, rindo quando sentia o frio arrepiar a sua pele quente.

Bellatrix rolou os olhos e voltou a observar a neve caindo, divagando sobre se fora estúpida como o primo quando pequena. Esperava que não, era humilhação demais. Olhou para ele e assistiu-o retirar as mãos do vidro e direcioná-las para seu rosto.

Espantada com o gesto inclinou-se para trás e Sirius riu, achando que estavam brincando e então voltou a direcionar as mãos para os cabelos e rosto de Bellatrix.

"Pare Sirius, pare" ameaçou a prima. O que ele fez foi rir mais ainda.

Então ele parou, uma das mãos envolvendo uma mecha de seu cabelo e a pondo na boca para cuspi-la, fazendo pequenas caretas e sorrindo novamente.

"Beeeea..." disse o pequeno.

"O quê?" Bellatrix perguntou, atordoada e voltando os olhos para o primo. Era extremamente cedo para que ele já consegui pronunciar algo, mas soava tanto como se fosse direcionado a ela.

"Beeeaaa" Sirius disse, apontando para a prima e gargalhando.

Bellatrix olhou para fora onde a neve caía e então de volta para o primo. Se ela bem entendia era a primeira palavra, a primeira neve e o primeiro encanto na vida Sirius Black.

* * *

"Não".

Sentença negativa. Negação. Atividade de recusa. Oposto ao sim. Oposto a aceitação.

Bellatrix ergueu os olhos quando o chão rangeu aos passos dele.

"Eu disse que não".

"E eu estou dizendo que sim" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos em raiva "Não lute, Bellatrix, ou pode ser muito pior".

Ela não ia lutar, Rodolphus sabia disso, assim como ela mesma.

"Por que, Rodolphus? O que mudou para que você esteja querendo filhos?"

Nos braços um do outro Bellatrix e Rodolphus eram como metal líquido quente, forte e que podia se transformar em diversas coisas. E naquele momento estavam transbordando, em todos os sentidos.

Rodolphus bufou, exasperado.

"Qual o problema com filhos?".

"O quê?" exaltou-se Bellatrix, retirando as mãos dele de sua cintura e começando a caminhar pelo recinto como um animal enjaulado "Se eu me lembro bem, e sim eu me lembro muito bem, um dos fatores do nosso casamento foi esse, Rodolphus: não ter filhos".

Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos castanhos escuros enquanto vagava com os olhos sobre a esposa que andava de um lado para o outro na sala, observando as curvas do corpo tão bem delineado, as pernas cumpridas e desnudas movimentando-se como cobras e o rosto numa mescla de fúria e arrogância.

"Eu não quero filhos!" Bellatrix gritou, indo para cima dele e apertando seus braços, as unhas machucando a carne. Sacudiu-o. "Não quero! Você disse que não os queria também! Pestes ranhentas e nojentas... do que eles importam?".

"Sangue! É o sangue puro que corre em nossas veias que importa! É a descendência!".

"Não me venha com bobagens, Rodolphus!" a cabeça de ambos girava, os olhos negros de azeviche e os castanhos-amarelados firmes um no outro em desafio "Outras pessoas podem proliferar o sangue, a raça, o nome. Eu não quero um filho".

Raramente Rodolphus Lestrange deixava o sangue correr mais quente dentro de si e não conseguia controlar seus ímpetos. Poucas pessoas tinham esse poder sobre ele e Bellatrix, sem dúvida alguma, era uma delas.

Rodolphus empurrou-a com força, fazendo-a tropeçar e cair estirada sobre o sofá, os cabelos negros desgrenhados sobre a face. Furiosa ela os empurrou para trás e fez menção de se levantar, mas ele ergueu a mão e apontou um dedo em riste para ela. Bellatrix apenas revirou-se e ajeitou o corpo sobre o sofá.

"Não é como se fosse um sacrifício ter um filho, Bella, nem ao menos vamos ter de sofrer para isso. O que há de tão errado?".

"Você não vai sofrer" retrucou com mau-humor "Mas eu vou. Não é você quem vai carregar um pestinha ranhento e ingrato no ventre por nove meses e descobrir depois que nem ao menos respeito e poder você pode ter certeza de que exercerá sobre ele. De que vale? Nada. Criar um traidor? Não mesmo".

Ela fez uma pausa e inclinou-se para frente, apoiando os antebraços nas pernas cruzadas, um sorriso sardônico nos lábios:

"Quem está querendo filhos legítimos, Rodolphus? Você?" A voz da mulher continha um tom doce como mel, mas ele sabia que era mais amarga e venenosa do que qualquer outra "Ou há alguém pressionando você?"

Rodolphus aproximou-se do sofá e apoiou um dos joelhos no estofado, logo ao lado da coxa da esposa, e inclinou-se para frente, enchendo as mãos com as curvas do rosto fino e delgado que Bellatrix possuía. Ele puxou-a para si, sem resistência, e tomou seus lábios.

Foi rápido, fogoso e sem dúvidas. Ele separou os lábios e pôs uma mecha de cabelo negro dela para trás da orelha, e então mordeu-a na mandíbula.

"Eu não quero drogas de filhos, Bellatrix, você sabe disso".

Bellatrix sorriu. _Touché._

"Então por que está me enchendo com tantas perguntas? Nós não queremos, logo, não teremos. Simples".

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, escorregando para o sofá ao lado dela.

"Meus pais" Ele riu, debochado "Rabastan, aquele frouxo do meu irmão, está para se casar, mas até que tome providências já terá cabelos brancos. E meus pais acham que somos bonitos e puros demais para não brindar o mundo com um herdeiro".

Bellatrix gargalhou, trilhando círculos com as unhas sobre a camisa de Rodolphus. Ele segurou seu braço e beijou a palma da mão, mordendo das juntas dos dedos até o pescoço. Segurou um punhado dos cabelos negros e sedosos entre os dedos, fazendo-a exclamar e curvar o pescoço onde ele mordeu-a novamente.

"Hunf. Brindar ao mundo com um herdeiro" resmungou "Não quero brindar ninguém com você. Minha. Pura, única e somente minha."

O tom não era furioso, nem límpido, nem casual, mas assustador e de ameaça. Bellatrix sacudiu a cabeça e rolou os olhos, apoiando-se com os cotovelos no peito do marido e o encarando.

"Pare de dizer bobagens. E melodramas" desdenhou, tamborilando os dedos na face "Estamos entendidos? Sem filhos então?"

Ele sorriu de canto e beijou-a rapidamente antes de cair sobre as almofadas do sofá.

"Sem filhos. Graças a merlin".

"Perfeito" sorriu Bellatrix, espreguiçando-se e rolando para longe dele, pondo-se de pé. Rodolphus observou-a manejar-se como uma gata, sorrindo, e esticou a mão para ela, que não segurou.

"Mas... por quê?" perguntou depois de alguns minutos. As sobrancelhas negras de Bellatrix ergueram-se em indagação "Por que você é tão contra a filhos? Eu não quero dividi-la e você...?".

Bellatrix olhou para Rodolphus firmemente, seus olhos cravados nele como se pudessem atravessar sua alma, para então sorrir sem emoção alguma.

"Porque não gosto, não quero." Ela fez uma pausa "E não posso".

Silêncio. Um instante onde o ar pareceu mais denso para ser inspirado.

Rodolphus ergueu-se rapidamente do sofá, puxando-a com força pelo braço antes que ela pudesse sair do recinto.

"Como é?" disse com raiva "Se isso fosse uma remota possibilidade nós nem ao menos poderíamos?".

"Não, nem em remotas, e muito hipotéticas, possibilidades nós não poderíamos" respondeu, cheia de ironia "Sou vazia. Seca. Infrutífera. Amarga. Uma casca que não gera nada".

Os olhos castanho-amarelados se estreitaram enquanto ele apertava mais os braços da mulher, com raiva e gana subindo-lhe rapidamente e inundando sua face com calor, as bochechas avermelhando-se.

"E quando pretendia me contar? Nunca?" ele sacudiu-a como uma boneca de pano "Quando, Bellatrix?"

"Para quê?" retrucou, furiosa com as perguntas e exigências do marido. "Nunca foi uma possibilidade porque não queríamos, um detalhe apenas é eu não poder. Você entende, Rodolphus? Entende que é um detalhe já que não é nem ao menos uma opção?".

"Mas eu deveria saber! Eu sou seu marido, Bellatrix!".

"Ainda assim não muda nada" Bellatrix respondeu, e então esfregou seu rosto no dele, num afago interesseiro. A pressão nos seus braços afrouxou "Não nos torne o que não somos, Rodolphus. Não tente discutir relacionamentos e por emoções. Ação e reação. Nada mais".

O homem largou-a e virou de costas, perturbado.

"Eu gostaria de ter descoberto isso antes".

"E eu gostaria que você nunca descobrisse. Não era necessário".

"Bellatrix, eu...".

Rodolphus virou-se para falar com a mulher, mas a sala atrás de si estava vazia. Soltou o ar com força e ouviu o som da porta da frente bater enquanto desabava sobre o sofá.

* * *

Bellatrix olhou por entre os familiares e encontrou os olhos de Sirius. Tão cinzentos e tão azulados com melancolia. Opacos, fracos... pesarosos.

Tão típico de Sirius sofrer a morte de alguém, de tomá-la para si, de doer como se parte de si tivesse sido levada para longe. Não era verdade o que diziam quando uma pessoa se vai algo de você vai junto, é apenas um clichê.

Bellatrix desceu os olhos para a cova aberta no chão por onde o caixão descia lentamente. Rosas de diversas cores cobriam a madeira polida do caixão como uma forma de adeus.

Jogou sua própria rosa, amarela, e ergueu o olhar para as pessoas ao redor. Todos, sem exceção, vestiam negro da cabeça aos pés, óculos escuros ocultando olhos vazios de sentimentos e chapéus com pequenos véus cobrindo o rosto das mulheres mais velhas.

Ninguém se importava. Era como se um retrato saísse da parede para ser substituído por outro melhor, ou deixar uma vista mais limpa. Como se um peso fosse retirado de sobre todos eles.

Uma gargalhada vistosa subiu por sua garganta, o que ela impediu, virando-se rapidamente e caminhando ao longe do cemitério até que estivesse isolada o suficiente.

O riso que saiu foi forte, alto e divertido. Era tudo tão real!

Irma Crabble Black. Avó, mãe, esposa, tudo em uma única pessoa. Uma pessoa que todos viam se dividir e participar de cada detalhe, endurecer a cada erro e intrometer-se a cada minuto. E ainda assim as pessoas gostavam dela.

Gostar. Uma palavra muito subjetiva a seu ver. Podia se gostar de uma cor, de tecidos, de sabores, mas não de pessoas. Não do jeito que todos esperavam gostar.

Amor e Ódio tinham sua linha tênue tão comum e tão falada, mas isso não era gostar. Amar é uma entrega de corpos idiota onde você entra no fogo sem esperar retorno, por prazer, por querer. Odiar é querer a destruição, o mal estar, o prazer de não ver o outro bem. É entregar-se a vingança.

Gostar não exige que você se entregue, vingue ou faça qualquer outra coisa.

Bellatrix não conseguia entender o que era gostar.

"Como você consegue?".

A garota de treze anos se virou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Sirius encostado numa árvore de tronco largo.

"Consigo o quê, primo?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça, as mãos no bolso, os cabelos que começavam a crescer mais do que o necessário caindo sobre seus olhos.

"Rir no enterro da vovó" disse. Ergueu os olhos para o sol, se pondo no horizonte. "Você não consegue sentir, Bellatrix? Nem que seja dó dos outros?".

"Não seja tão bebezão, Sirius, existem coisas piores do que morte. Muito piores." Desdenhou, caminhando para perto dele. "Uma delas é a dor. Você preferia ela sofrendo?".

Sirius arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse levado um soco e deu um passo para trás.

"Você não... não pode..." gaguejou "Não pode me acusar! Não pode!"

Ela riu, puxando-o pela capa negra e virando-o para o grupo de pessoas parados mais adiante. Imóveis.

"Você acha que eles se importam?" Sussurrou contra o ouvido de Sirius, que fechou os olhos. "Acha que além de você algum deles se importava se ela sofresse naquela doença ou morresse? Não, Sirius, ninguém".

Sirius empurrou-a para longe, os olhos marejados.

"PARE!" ele tapou os ouvidos, o corpo meio curvado. "PARE!"

"Você tem de crescer! Tem de aprender que não é como você quer, é como a vida é, Sirius!" Ela ajoelhou-se na frente dele e ergueu seu queixo "Olhe para mim, Sirius!".

E ele olhou. O olhar mais diferente que Bellatrix jamais veria vindo dele e que a fez recuar um passo.

Sirius sempre tivera a alegria melancólica de uma criança que cresceu num ambiente onde ninguém o deixava plantar suas raízes. Suas gargalhadas eram repreendidas, suas brincadeiras em demasia eram cortadas e seu sorriso aprendera a murchar dentro daquela casa, mas existia a inocência de quem ainda não pusera os pés no mundo.

Agora, a inocência se fora. E havia ódio mesclado com dor da verdade quando ele a encarou. E, no fundo, havia agradecimento.

Por não ser poupado. Por não ser tratado mais como criança. Por ter apanhado e compreendido.

Ninguém era de ninguém. E nem tudo cheirava bem como as flores.

Ele puxou um pacote pardo de dentro do sobretudo e estendeu para Bellatrix.

"Pegue, é seu" disse, se erguendo e olhando novamente para o grupo de pessoas e então para os campos verdes sob a luz avermelhada de fim de tarde "Vovó me pediu para entregá-lo. Disse que você merecia... não acho que mereça, mas era o último desejo dela, então pegue".

Sirius deu as costas a ela e parou depois de alguns passos.

"Ah, e Bellatrix".

"O que é, Sirius?".

"Eu prefiro que ela esteja bem do que estivesse sofrendo".

Bellatrix balançou a cabeça.

"Eu nunca duvidei disso".

E então Sirius voltou a caminhar, se perdendo atrás das árvores e das lápides espalhadas pelo chão. Bellatrix olhou para o pacote e puxou o papel, desembrulhando-o.

O papel pardo amassado caiu no chão e em suas mãos desenrolou-se um vestido. Um vestido de veludo negro.

Bellatrix sentiu um aperto na garganta e fechou os olhos, uma única lágrima escapando de seus olhos junto de um soluço apertado por entre seus lábios apertados um no outro.

Era a primeira vez que chorava desde que compreendia.

Sua avó cumprira a promessa.

Bellatrix Black era merecedora.

* * *

Bellatrix ergueu o olhar e ergueu-se ao mesmo tempo, os cabelos negros resvalando nos ombros desnudos e alvos. Sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Rodolphus perdeu a fala.

As descrições que já havia ouvido sobre Bellatrix Black não se comparavam ao vê-la a sua frente. Ela tinha poder, força, magnitude e era encantadora.

Sobretudo ela era composta. E fria como pura seda entre os dedos.

"Encantado" disse, segurando sua mão e depositando um beijo leve sobre ela.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Lestrange".

Rodolphus balançou a cabeça e indicou a cadeira quando ela fez menção de sair da sala, segurando levemente seu pulso, o que a fez virar o rosto para si numa indagação.

"Sente-se, Bellatrix" disse, conduzindo-a até o sofá e sentando-se ao seu lado "E me chame de Rodolphus. Lestrange me faz parecer tão distante".

Bellatrix sorriu ante ao sorriso dele, pensando que eles eram distantes e que a recém tinham se conhecido, mas manteve-se calada.

"Claro, Rodolphus" Correu os olhos pela sala, vendo Narcisa e a mãe caminhando de um lado para o outro na cozinha, procurando escutá-los e, consciente do ato, pôs a mão sobre a dele, jogando o cabelo para o lado "O que você pode me oferecer de tão interessante?".

Rodolphus aproveitou sua mão na dele e abriu-a com a palma virada para cima, brincando com seus finos dedos e anéis dourados.

"O mundo, Bellatrix. Posso lhe oferecer um mundo de poder" Ele riu "Só depende de nós dois a segurá-lo".

Bellatrix parou para analisá-lo.

Era um homem de porte elegante, além de belo. O rosto quadrado, boca sensual, olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes em malícia e frieza. E tinha poder ao longe daquele corpo firme e bem estruturado, além de uma mente ágil e competente.

Bellatrix sorriu. Talvez ele fosse realmente a oportunidade a ser agarrada.

Boa, bela e prazerosa.

"E acho que não precisaremos de muito, não concorda?".

Ambos se encararam. Azeviche e chocolate. E então gargalharam, as cabeças pendendo levemente para trás.

Na porta da cozinha Narcisa torceu as mãos, ansiosa, e acenou para a mãe. Parecia que a aliança estava estabelecida.

* * *

Sirius parou em frente à porta do quarto da avó. Olhou para ambos os lados antes de voltar a encarar os tênis.

Seus tênis que, por sinal, estavam imundos de tanta terra. As calças rasgadas de tão desgastadas de usá-las todos os dias. A blusa era uma camisa azul escura que sua avó lhe dera no natal passado e a peça mais decente que usava, e ainda assim ele sabia que a avó o analisaria minuciosamente ao entrar no quarto.

Colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e então abriu a porta, encarando o quarto na penumbra e no cheiro de mofo e remédios que tomava conta do local.

"Vovó...?" chamou e a velha senhora mexeu-se na cama, sentando-se.

"Sirius? É você?".

Lentamente ele caminhou quarto adentro após fechar a porta e sentou sobre a cama, ao lado da avó. Estendeu a mão, ainda pequena demais para ser de adolescente e grande demais para ser de criança, e entrelaçou os dedos nos da avó.

"Sou eu sim, vovó. Vim ver como a senhora está" perguntou e a velha senhora sorriu.

"Por que me visita, meu neto? Nenhum dos seus primos o faz a meses... é triste ver-me nessa cama, por que não vai brincar?".

Sirius baixou os olhos, pensando que não conseguia brincar sabendo que a avó estava doente sem antes visitá-la. Ninguém se importava realmente já que a doença não tinha cura, mas para ele era como uma obrigação.

"A senhora fica braba?".

"Não, não fico" Ela tossiu, asmática e cheia de dor. O câncer a consumia dia-após-dia. "Você me faria um favor, Sirius?".

O pequeno Sirius, com seus cabelos crescidos sobre os olhos acenou firmemente com a cabeça e cruzou as pernas sobre a cama. A avó, debilitada, se recostou mais sobre os travesseiros e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

"Então escute bem o que eu vou lhe dizer...".

* * *

Narcisa sempre tivera a mania de falar alto, mas como ela mesmo costumava comentar, falar alto não era digno de alta sociedade, então ela falava razoavelmente alto e com calma.

Afinal, a maior gafe que alguém pode cometer era ser mal interpretada enquanto falasse, ou por ser muito rápido ou por estar de boca cheia, algo tremendamente desgostoso.

A loira sorriu, jogando os cabelos dourados para trás, e gesticulou. Sirius rolou os olhos diante do jeito da prima e seguiu em frente, passando bem ao lado da mesa da sonserina.

"Você sabe, Nott, minha família é influente, e como Bella estará fazendo um belo casamento".

"Realmente eu estou imp..."

Sirius estancou e virou-se para a mesa da sonserina, uma fúria repentina aquecendo seu sangue e fazendo-o correr mais rápido nas veias.

"Como é que é?" Exigiu "Bellatrix vai casar?".

Narcisa rolou os olhos dramaticamente, olhou para os companheiros de casa que pareciam interessados num debate entre primos, e voltou o olhar para Sirius, quase que entediada.

"Eu já deveria saber que seus modos não são conforme etiqueta, mas inicia-se uma conversa com 'Com licença' ou 'Bom dia' para não ocorrer interrupções, Sirius" Narcisa comentou e sorriu de lado ao ver Sirius crispar os lábios "Mas como você já foi até mesmo retirado da árvore genealógica da família acho que é possível de entender".

Sirius sentiu as bochechas ficarem mais quentes ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os punhos e abria um sorriso doce. O mesmo sorriso doce que Narcisa plantara nos lábios a pouco e que todos os Black faziam quando estavam mais amargos que nunca. Procurou relaxar os dedos e correu a mão pelos cabelos.

"Oh, desculpe a minha falta de modos, Narcisa, eu esqueci que falava com uma lady e como boa lady você merece o melhor dos tratamentos" Ambos sorriram felinamente enquanto o ar ao redor parecia rarefeito mesmo que os outros segurassem a respiração durante o confronto. "mas me diga, Bellatrix vai mesmo casar?".

"Se lhe interessa tanto saber" Ela fez uma pausa onde levou a mão a boca numa expressão de lembrança "E você realmente quer, pelo que eu me lembro bem. Bella vai casar com Rodolphus. Rodolphus Lestrange, lembra dele?".

"Ah sim, Lestrange." Respondeu, um zumbido irritante atingindo seus ouvidos perturbadoramente. "Dê-lhe meus votos de infelicidade".

Narcisa sorriu e Sirius afastou-se em direção a mesa da grifinória, mas girando sobre o eixo no meio do caminho e caminhando com passos rápidos para fora do salão.

Sua fome, assim como sua bela manhã, tinha se esvaecido completamente.

* * *

Bellatrix abriu a porta do quarto, ainda ouvindo os gritos de Andromeda com a mãe na sala de baixo sobre a importância do sangue puro ou não do mundo.

Rolou os olhos ao encostar a porta atrás de si. Andromeda realmente achava que conseguiria convencer a família sobre algo como isso? Estúpida.

Andou até a janela e fechou as cortinas, abafando o sol quente e que iluminava seu quarto por inteiro. Tirou a camisa e jogou na direção da cama, sem olhar para trás, abrindo os armários em busca de uma muda de roupa limpa.

"Que falta de desorganização, Bellatrix" Alguém murmurou, fazendo-a se virar rapidamente, em estado de alerta "Jogar roupas pelo quarto não é algo que os livros de etiqueta ensinem".

"_Sirius_" Disse furiosa, os olhos apertados e os braços cruzados sobre o peito coberto apenas por um sutiã de renda "O que você pensa que está fazendo no meu quarto?".

Sirius tinha uma expressão séria e debochada ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos negros e compridos caiam sobre os olhos azuis-acinzentados e agoniavam a qualquer pessoa, deixando-as com vontade de passar as mãos sobre o maxilar duro e extremamente quadrado com aquela pele de alabastro num tom de amêndoas do bronzeado e subir até alcançar os fios compridos, tirando-os de seu rosto.

Bellatrix, obviamente, não faria nada daquilo, a não ser pular na jugular do primo com rapidez e acabar com ele. E além do que ele estava usando uma camisa negra meio aberta com uma calça jeans preta com grandes bolsos, e por isso ela achava que ele mereceria uma chance por estar tão sexy.

Sirius terminou de dobrar a camiseta que antes Bellatrix jogara sobre a cama e ergueu-se, caminhando calmamente até próximo da prima.

"Vim visitá-la, prima. Ou eu deveria dizer que vim cobrar meus favores?" Sirius gargalhou e pegou-a pelos ombros, os dedos dançando sobre sua pele. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, maroto. "Já comentei como gostos dos seus dotes? Belos seios".

Bellatrix empurrou-o para longe, desgostosa, e voltou para o armário.

"Vá procurar o que fazer, Sirius! Eu não estou afim de ter nada com você hoje" Ela sorriu maliciosamente e olhou-o por cima do ombro "Por que não vai brincar com bonecas?".

Sirius rangeu os dentes e empurrou-a contra as prateleiras do armário, os braços ao lado de sua cabeça, impedindo-a de fugir. Bellatrix soltou o ar com força, as costelas doendo pelo impacto e gritou com ele:

"Seu imbecil! O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Eu é que pergunto, Bellatrix!" gritou de volta "O que você pensa que está fazendo?".

"Eu já disse que não quero você hoje, Sirius. Não sou uma máquina que você aperta os botões e consegue seus desejos carnais como mestre e amo, achei que já tivesse entendido isso!".

"Não venha com graçinhas para cima de mim, você sabe do que eu estou falando!".

Bellatrix grunhiu.

"Não sei, maldição! O que você acha que eu sou? Madame Cassandra?" respondeu, e acrescentou maldosamente "E se soubesse também não diria de qualquer maneira".

Sirius procurou algo furiosamente no bolso da calça, um papel amassado e meio rasgado, e jogou contra sua cara.

"É _disso_ que eu estou falando!"

Bellatrix juntou o papel do chão e ergueu para ler. Seu rosto foi perdendo a cor a medida que ela inspecionava o papel, virando-o de um lado para o outro a procura de que fosse uma piada. Ela ergueu os olhos para Sirius que sorria com amargura.

"O que é isso? O que diabos é isso, Bellatrix?" Sirius gritou para ela, agarrado a seus braços e sacudindo-a toda.

Bellatrix parecia em torpor momentâneo. Seus olhos vagaram pelo rosto de Sirius, pelo papel que agora estava no chão e então voltaram a encarar Sirius, que estava furioso.

"RESPONDE!".

Bellatrix desatou a gargalhar ante a fúria do primo, maldosa. E puxou os braços para longe da mão dele e cravou as unhas em seu pescoço.

"Você sabe ler, Sirius. E leu certo" respondeu com deboche "É um teste de gravidez sim assim como resultado é positivo. Grávida. Não é maravilhoso?".

"Eu não acredito..." Sirius balançou a cabeça, deixando-se cair sentada sobre a cama, o rosto enterrado nas mãos. "É meu?".

Bellatrix permaneceu de pé, encarando todos os seus movimentos.

"Sim, é seu" Respondeu e imediatamente se remendou "Ou melhor, era seu".

"Não, não... Você não fez isso..."

Pausa. Suspiros. Sirius ergueu-se, os olhos cheios de lágrimas encararam a prima.

"Era uma criança, Bellatrix, você não tinha o direito de matá-la!" Berrou, puxando-a para si em um abraço rude, emocionado e furioso. "E mesmo que nós sejamos apenas aventureiros..."

"Somos companheiros sexuais. É como você pode definir, afinal é apenas sexo. Sem sentimentos, sem nada".

Sirius soltou-a do abraço como se tivesse levado um choque. Repugnado.

"Ainda assim você devia ter falado comigo. Era meu também".

"Sobretudo era meu corpo, então eu fiz o que devia ser feito" Ela sorriu e passou um dedo sobre o rosto áspero da barba de Sirius. "Agora não tem mais o que ser feito, já aconteceu. E nunca mais poderá acontecer de novo".

Os olhos de Sirius arregalaram-se e ele recuou um passo.

"Você é repugnante. Como pode se esterilizar?".

"Eu não me esterilizei, Sirius, foi um problema na hora do aborto. Mas você sabe, é melhor assim".

Bellatrix encarou o primo que tinha um olhar de pena e balançava a cabeça.

"Eu nunca vou entender. Nunca" comentou antes de sair do quarto, deixando Bellatrix sozinha.

* * *

Sirius pegou o vaso com raiva e atirou contra a mesa. Apoiou as mãos na mesa, a cabeça abaixada.

"Você não deveria ficar assim, Sirius".

Remus suspirou, puxando um banco alto e sentando-se nele. A flor amarelada brilhava em sua mão, exalando um perfume entorpecedor e que o estava induzindo ao sono rapidamente.

Puxou uma pá e cavoucou na terra, plantando a muda rapidamente antes que as propriedades espalhassem e levassem ao sono ele e seus colegas naquela pequena estufa.

Lily ainda estava parada logo atrás de Sirius, uma mão apoiada em suas costas e a outra segurando a planta arroxeada que Sirius deveria plantar. Todos deviam cuidar de uma planta específica, com uma propriedade especial.

A estufa era uma das estufas especializadas em flores com propriedades mágicas de Hogwarts e a professora Sprout designara a turma do sétimo, separada em dois grupos, àquelas estufas para que pudessem ter contato maior com aqueles espécimes. Sirius não conseguia concentrar.

"Como eu vou ficar calmo? Como, Lily?" bradou em tom baixo, mas não menos furioso.

"Nós não sabemos, Sirius" quem respondeu foi James, sentando no banco extra da bancada de Sirius "Mas você já sabia que eles..."

"Que a minha família é a favor de Voldemort, James? Que eu deveria estar acostumado?".

Houve um silêncio. Sirius encarou a todos por de trás da franja negra que lhe cobria os olhos. Seus braços cobertos de terra, a camisa com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, a gravata vermelho e dourado torta no colarinho.

Lily aproximou-se a abriu sua mão, depositando a pequena planta sobre suas mãos e dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar para o lado de Remus e Peter sentando cuidando das flores do sono.

James pôs a mão no ombro de Sirius.

"Eu não disse que você deve acostumar-se, Sirius" sussurrou, pegando uma pá e começando a cavoucar a terra no grande vaso a sua frente. "Sei que é complicado, mas você tem a nós para o que precisar".

Sirius pegou a planta em seus dedos e alisou-a, o veludo das pétalas encantando-o e riu, sinistro, quando um espinho particularmente grande, como todos daquele tipo de flor, machucou-o no braço, abrindo um talo sangrando em sua pele.

"Eu só gostaria que meu irmão não tivesse enveredado por esse caminho, James. Ainda nutria uma vã esperança... mas a vida é como os espinhos dessa flor dos venenos. Traiçoeira, extremamente traiçoeira".

James assentiu quietamente. E Sirius olhou voltou o olhar para o seu trabalho, mesmo que sua mente estivesse longe dali, com duas pessoas...

Duas pessoas que ele tinha aprendido a amar e odiar. E que sempre escorriam sobre seus dedos.

* * *

Sirius estava acuado e furioso por ter se deixado distrair no meio de uma batalha, mesmo que naquele local isolado. Fora apenas um segundo procurando e a varinha estava contra seu pescoço.

O comensal a sua frente estava com uma capa longa e negra abotoada de cima a baixo, impedindo-o de identificar quem era. E a máscara que cobria seu rosto parecia zombar de si como um idiota.

"O que você quer?" exigiu, a voz rouca pelo frio que já aranhara sua garganta pelos outros dias. "Seu covarde!"

O outro não respondeu, apenas arrastou a varinha de um lado para o outro em sua garganta, como se quisesse cortá-la ao meio. Sirius irritou-se ainda mais.

"Não vai falar nada? Tem tanto medo assim?".

E então o comensal riu de sua raiva. Uma risada alta e melodiosa, fria como gelo. Os olhos de Sirius saltaram nas órbitas, reconhecendo.

"Regulus?" gaguejou. E o homem deu passo atrás, mas a varinha permaneceu em riste sem vacilo.

Não houve resposta, mas Sirius soube que era ele. Pelos gestos, pela risada, pelo silêncio. Deu passo a frente, esquecendo-se que sua varinha estava na mão dele, e puxou-o pelos ombros.

"Fale comigo, Regulus! Responda que não é você!" Implorou.

O homem puxou o ar com força pronunciou um feitiço que o fez bater a cabeça e cair molemente sobre a neve que cobria uns nove centímetros sobre o chão.

O rosto de Sirius bamboleou, frouxo e completamente tonto pela batida forte contra a parede da casa. Seus olhos rodaram nas órbitas antes de fixarem-se novamente em Regulus0, que erguera a máscara e o olhava frente a frente com seu próprio rosto.

"Por que você fez isso?" indagou, a pergunta saindo sem que ele pudesse controlá-la "Por que escolheu o lado errado?".

Regulus grunhiu, exasperado.

"Não, Sirius..." Ele ergueu o olhar para a neve que caía sem parar a dias, branca e acizentando o ambiente. De uma pureza falsa e simples. "As decisões que tomamos foram as certas".

Sirius fechou os olhos.

"Os caminhos é que foram errados" completou a frase que tanto fora comentada em sua infância por seus pais.

Regulus sorriu. Barulho e vozes foram ouvidos, ele olhou para ambos os lados e ajeitou o capuz e a máscara sobre a cabeça.

"É bom saber que você não esqueceu de tudo, Sirius" debochou, e então jogou-lhe a varinha, erguendo-se. "Desta vez terá uma chance de sair impune, mas na próxima não pense que serei tão piedoso".

Sirius mordeu os lábios, assistindo-o caminhar por entre a trilha que existia na neve e sumir na primeira esquina com um 'pop' ao mesmo tempo em que membros da ordem dobravam a esquina, James entre eles, e se aproximava.

"Sirius! Sirius!" James abraçou-o, preocupação em sua voz "Você sumiu do nada, viemos procurá-lo e... Está ferido?".

"Bati minha cabeça apenas, mas estou bem" respondeu, vendo que havia neve tingida de vermelho em pontos ao seu redor. Cerrou os olhos. "Eu só quero ir para casa, James. Você pode me levar?".

"Claro, Sirius. Nem precisava perguntar." Disse com um sorriso. "Vamos para a minha casa até, Lily fará chocolate quente e nós teremos alguns minutos de paz nessa guerra".

Sirius assentiu, apoiando-se em James para se levantar e começando a andar. Lançou um último olhar para a escuridão da esquina seguinte e sorriu melancolicamente. Ele realmente não queria aquilo para o irmão.

* * *

Sirius ergueu os olhos, encolhido no canto da sala, quando ouviu os dementadores se aproximarem, o rastejar tão característicos já era seu grande conhecido desde que se estava preso ali como forma de proteção.

Voltou a enfiar a cabeça entre os joelhos, os braços abraçados as pernas, empenhado em retornar a dormir. Fechou os olhos. Uma gargalhada alta, forte e demoníaca arrepiou-o por inteiro.

Ergueu o rosto rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que se apoiava nas paredes, as pernas bambeando de tanto tempo inutilizadas, e caminhando quase que temeroso mais a frente da cala, próximo as barras.

O arrastar tornou-se mais alto enquanto a mulher gemeu numa característica clara de que estava tendo suas felicidades sugadas. Mas aquilo parecia não abalá-la.

"Vocês são ridículos. Bichos sem graça" Desdenhou, ainda que em voz fraca. "Alimentar-se de boas emoções? Por que não das más?".

Houve um estrondo e Sirius recuou, assustado. A mulher silenciou por minutos enquanto os dementadores rugiam. Provavelmente eles a tinham jogado no chão ou contra a parede como faziam com aqueles que falavam demais.

Um vento frio correu mais fortemente para dentro da cela e Sirius abraçou-se, esfregando as mãos nos braços ao notar que tremia, os ossos enregelados por debaixo do pano fino que era a roupa que usava.

Seus pés recuaram, passo a passo, enquanto o som dos dementadores aumentava. Parou, respirando fundo e sentindo que imagens de sua vida corriam pela sua cabeça.

"Não Sirius, não!" repreendeu-se e inspirou profundamente, erguendo os olhos para as barras da cela e sentindo o corpo gelar ainda mais.

Havia dois dementadores além das barras de ferro que o encerravam naquela cela e entre eles estava uma mulher vestida com uma capa negra, os cabelos despenteados caindo sobre o rosto que ele ainda não conseguia ver.

Os dementadores aproximaram-se, sentindo seus sentimentos, ao mesmo passo que ele recuou e a mulher ergueu o rosto. Sirius parou.

"Bellatrix?" esganiçou-se e a mulher abriu um sorriso de canto.

"Ora ora... quem diria que nos encontraríamos justo aqui, não é, primo?" comentou como se estivessem em um parque num dia ensolarado de domingo.

Como alguém conseguia ser tão frio e indiferente? Sirius deu diversos passos a frente, ficando frente a frente com Bellatrix e soltou o ar. Tudo de repente se fora.

A face de Bellatrix, que já era afilada, estava um pouco mais funda do que Sirius se lembrava, os olhos continuavam vazios, mas pareciam cansados, exaustos devido ao trabalho dos dementadores sobre ela. E o sorriso era maldoso.

"Você está péssima" disse e esticou a mão, involuntariamente, para tocá-la. Os dementadores recuaram, sugando profundamente suas emoções e fazendo-os ofegarem.

Os dementadores giraram, puxando Bellatrix com eles e seguiram em frente. Sirius chamou e eles pararam. Bellatrix encontrou seus olhos nos dele.

E quando seus olhares desgastados encontraram-se na escuridão das celas foi simples definir: Tão como eu e tão diferente. Não valemos nada, sentimos nada, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo é muito pouco.  
E era por isso que encaixava tanto. Sirius recuou, apavorado como tanta coisa podia vir a tona num simples encontro e transformou-se no grande cachorro negro que era sua forma animaga, ganindo e se encolhendo no canto escuro da cela.

Os dementadores seguiram o caminho com Bellatrix, que enquanto pode manteve os olhos sobre ele.

Suspirou de alívio quando a pressão da presença de um dementador diminiu. E tentou esvaziar a mente, lutando contra uma maré.

Nenhum deles valia grande coisa, nem sentia grandes coisas ao mesmo tempo em que sentiam tudo.

E tudo era a perdição para quem o sentia e o odiava.

_**

* * *

** _

**Fim.  
**"Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?"

The Blower's Daughter - Damien Rice

* * *

**N/A**: _Well,_ é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, e deixem reviews, sim? Façam uma autora feliz, nem que seja para dizer que está uma porcaria o. 


End file.
